


We Slept Quiet as Corpses

by zombified_queer



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Hatoful Boyfriend Ship Week 2018, M/M, Medications, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Fill: Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Curled up with his head on the doctor's chest, Tohri makes sure Shuu's still breathing, still alive.





	We Slept Quiet as Corpses

Tohri lays awake in the dark. Shuu sleeps so soundly and so quietly that Tohri worries, sometimes, that Shuu's just stopped breathing in his sleep, that he's dead. Tohri's warm hand finds Shuu's cold chest, fingers slipping between the buttons of Shuu's shirt. 

The skin under the fabric is smooth, to smooth to be natural and ice-cold to the touch. 

Shuu wakes with a start There's a low cry in his throat that dies when he realizes it's just Tohri—just _Nishikikouji_ —and he glares down at him.

Tohri retracts his hand. He sits up slowly, not wanting to startle him worse. 

"Don't touch me," Shuu hisses.

"I didn't mean to," Tohri whispers.

"Don't touch me!" Shuu's voice is so shrill, he's panting hard, and Tohri knows he's spiralling into an anxiety attack. 

Tohri gets out of bed, stumbling through the dark to the bathroom. He digs in the cabinet for Shuu's pills. There's a lot of those little orange bottles, all the labels hard to read by moonlight.

Here's _for chronic pain—take with food_.

And there's _take one capsule one hour before bed_.

Finally, Tohri finds _for acute anxiety attacks—take as needed_.

He brings the bottle with him, orange plastic practically glowing in Tohri's fist, Shuu's eye fixed on the bottle in Tohri's hand. Before Tohri can offer to get a glass of water, Shuu snatches the bottle out of Tohri's hands, struggling to open it one handed.

"Here, let me—"

The cap snaps off before Tohri can help, Shuu dry-swallowing two pills. He hands the bottle back to Tohri, whi takes the cap out of Shuu's lap, closing up the pill bottle. Tohri puts the pills back.

When he comes back into the bedroom, Shuu's fast asleep. His face is pale, almost white, and his long hair fans out like loose strands of silk against his pillows. Tohri watches the rise and fall of Shuu's chest, making sure he's breathing before getting in bed next to him.

Right now, Shuu's face is unclouded, looking so vulnerable and small tucked into bed. Tohri brushes back Shuu's hair, kissing his forehead.


End file.
